


Mistletoe and Brothers and Stuff

by professortennant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Wee!chesters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overall, Sam just couldn’t see the point of decorating stupid Christmas cards and going through the effort of rummaging through Goodwill bins for half-broken Christmas lights and stepping around a drunk John Winchester to get his family into the spirit.<br/>Or the fic where Sam hates Christmas in hotel rooms and Dean remembers Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Brothers and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> My first Weechester fic. I love these brothers a lot and I like to think about these sort of things when I can't sleep. I post fics more frequently on my Tumblr (professortennant.tumblr.com) but I'm gonna try and post more here.

There was something rather unappealing about mistletoe when it was scattered around every door frame of their motel-of-the-week, with the rather greasy looking proprietor licking his lips and eyeing anything remotely female looking. 

It just didn't scream 'Merry Christmas' to Sam Winchester (and he'd literally had enchanted mistletoe scream 'Merry Christmas' to him, so he'd know). 

 

Overall, Sam just couldn't see the point of decorating stupid Christmas cards and going through the effort of rummaging through Goodwill bins for half-broken Christmas lights and stepping around a drunk John Winchester to get his family into the spirit.

Dean, however, was making the best effort that he could, eyes flitting between John and Sam and the stack of holiday cards Sam's classmates had given him earlier. Dean was always trying to make things better for him, always trying to give Sam the life he wanted--a normal life.

So Sam put up with the fake smile and the awful tasting eggnog and the frankly demonic looking plastic Santa Clause (and if, in the dark of the night, Sam left a ring of salt around the stupid thing, Dean certainly wasn't going to mention it) all in the name of giving some measure of sincerity to the holiday season.

But the mistletoe was too far. Every year, without fail, Dean always found mistletoe to drag into the apartment. It was priority number one (even over the spiked eggnog and that was saying something for Dean). 

"Dean? Mistletoe again? Uh, who exactly do you plan on kissing around here? No offense, but you're not exactly my type."

Dean glared, twisting the sprig of mistletoe above the motel door, "Shut up. It's just--it's tradition." Sam saw the tips of Dean's ears burn red. 

"But why? It's a waste of money unless," Sam's eyes widened and he hissed out, "Dean! You can't steal! It's Christmas! C'mon, man, standards!"

Dean hopped off the rickety chair he'd been using as a ladder and smacked Sam upside the head. "I didn't steal it doofus." Dean opened his mouth to say more but, in that moment, John walked in the door, eyes heavy and tired. 

He managed to gruff out a 'Boys' before walking to the couch and collapsing. Dean shuffled over to where his father lay supine. "Dad? I, um, I just wanted to let you know that I got the mistletoe, so don't be shocked in the morning okay?"

John just grunted and turned over into the musty pillow, already on his way to dreamland. Dean gulped and moved back to where Sam was looking on, eyebrow raised.

Sam was young, but surely he'd remember Dean warning his Dad about mistletoe before...

Dean sighed when he saw the look on Sam's face, that stupid adorable face that always had to ask questions and know the 'why'. 

"You don't remember, you were just a baby. But Mom used to decorate the entire house with mistletoe. She'd chase Dad and corner him under it and..." Dean trailed off, shrugging. "Everyone was just happy then. Dad used to laugh and grab Mom by the apron and drag her until they were in the doorway of the living room and the kitchen and he'd just point and she'd roll her eyes and give in and kiss him."

Dean closed his eyes, nostrils flaring, "The house used to smell like fresh leaves and gingerbread this time of the year. Mom experimented once or twice with sugar cookies or pumpkin or something, I can't remember...But I remember the mistletoe and I remember Mom laughing and Dad grinning and it was.."

Dean cleared his throat, eyes glassy. "Well, it was good, Sammy. Really good."

Sam moved forward and tentatively wrapped his arms around his big brother. He wished he could remember, too. He wished he knew what his Mom's smile looked like. Hell, he wished he knew what his Dad's smile looked like. Burrowing his head into Dean's jacket, he hoped he could absorb Dean's memories. 

Dean squeezed his little brother back tightly before pushing him away, "No chick flick moments, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, recognizing the moment had passed them. 

"Dean? We can keep the mistletoe, if you want." Dean smiled but Sam continued. "But I draw the line at the mechanical reindeer! I swear to god, Dean, it started moving towards me last night."

Dean laughed and moved towards the bedroom, Sammy following behind.

"Dean, I'm serious! Dean! Deaaaaaan. Yeah, we'll see who's laughing when their ass is being skewered by a demonic lawn ornament!"

Sam sighed at his brother. He might not have memories of John and Mary, but he had Christmas memories of Dean and disgusting eggnog and the ever-present sprig of mistletoe, and that was enough for Sam Winchester.


End file.
